New Arrival
by Izarin
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo take home their newborn. Shizuo/Fem!Izaya. Fluff hnngh


AN:/ I swear to god i'm working on a new chapter to In Rainbows I SWEAR anyway enjoy shizukanra fluff idk

* * *

It was a kind of rainy Saturday, getting to be evening in Tokyo. The city lights beginning to light up the streets, and the sound of the cars racing through puddles was a lot more relaxing than one would think. At least for the city dwellers, perhaps. And despite the gloomy weather, it felt like the perfect atmosphere for the occasion.

Tiny steps were made into the hallway, trying to keep as quiet as they possibly could.

He fiddled around with the keys to the apartment, looking up at his lover who was laughing quietly to herself, shaking her head as he looked for the right one.

The door to the apartment was opened, and Shizuo held it so Izaya could slide in without much trouble. Slipping out of her shoes and into the the living room so she could get unsettled, with Shizuo following behind.

"Are you tired?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from Izaya's face - he smiled, seeing her tired eyes. She deserved a good rest after the past two days.

Of course she nodded, flashing a grin towards him. "Yeah. Ah - I just don't wanna leave her side."

Shizuo laughed slightly, pressing a kiss to Izaya's lips, pulling away only to look in the carrier that was set on the coffee table. Inside slept their newborn infant, wrapped in blankets and snuggled up with a few baby pillows and soft plush toys. He slowly unfastened her from the seat, carefully lifting her into his arms so he could see her better.

She was still fast asleep, having not even stirred even after being taken from her comfortable little nest. Shizuo smiled, kissing the top of her head as gently as he possibly could.

"Ah, she has your eyes yunno." Izaya smiled, peering over his shoulders. "Maybe your nose too. I can't really tell yet."

Shizuo found himself blushing. Something about holding the child of you and your beloved was kind of flustering. He didn't think he'd ever get this chance. But when he looked down at his child, yeah, he could kind of see himself in her. He still thought she took after Izaya, mainly, but perhaps he was just stubborn, seeing as he had the two most beautiful girls in the entire universe in the same room as him right now. He kinda wanted to see most of Izaya in their baby.

"I'm tired, Shizu-chan…"

He looked at Izaya again, kissing her nose affectionately before he offered their child to her. She took the baby without any hesitation, of course, and smiled. Shizuo stood up, offering to help Izaya up and guide her towards the stairs.

"I don't have to put her in that crib yet, do I?" She pouted, earning another laugh from her boyfriend. She was attached to this child, and he couldn't be happier about it.

"We can take a nap with her, alright? The bed's big enough, we just have to be careful."

Izaya gave a sleepy smile, nuzzling against him as they both went upstairs, headed right to their bedroom. She carefully set the infant in the middle of their bed, but she pulled away to get changed. She wasn't uncomfortable or anything in her day clothing, but she wanted to join her daughter in being sleepy and ready for bed. Something about the way she slept in that cute little onsie made Izaya want to experience that too. Something light and cozy.

Shizuo kind of admired her from afar. Her body still hadn't fully recovered from the pregnancy, and she expressed how she hated how she looked nearly throughout the full nine months, and even after giving birth.

But _god_, nothing could change his mind about how absolutely gorgeous she was.

She climbed into bed after changing into her pj's, snuggling right up against her daughter as she gazed down at her. Her fingernails lightly combed through a tuft of black hair, caressing her soft skin with the back of her hand.

Shizuo joined them after he changed too. He was too in bliss to say much else, but to join Izaya as she smiled and kissed her daughter. Shizuo couldn't keep his hands off of her either, rubbing her small, sensitive tummy, causing the baby to stir just a little, with a yawn and a stretch.

Her small voice squeaked as she opened her mouth wide, her tiny arms and legs stretching and going back to her previous position.

"Nanami." Izaya smiled. "Heiwajima Nanami. It's good, isn't it? A pretty name."

Shizuo couldn't help himself but grin, and nod his head. He leaned forward, kissing Izaya on the forehead. "Mmhmm. I like it."

"She's gonna grow up to be really pretty."

"Yeah…"

Izaya giggled, laying her head down next to their daughter's, nuzzling against her tiny cheek. "Nanami. I wanna get used to saying it, ah?"

"It sounds exceptionally beautiful when you do."

She laughed again, closing her eyes as she gently placed her hand over Nanami, kissing her cheek again before she let out a small sigh.

"We're parents now, Shizu-chan. Can you believe it?"

"I hardly can. But we are…"

Shizuo laid down afterwards, pressing his lips to the side of their daughter's head.

Their child yawned again, letting out a small cooing noise and gently smacking a hand against Shizuo's face. The two laughed, before Shizuo kissed the small palm of Nanami's hand, placing it at her side again.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We'll sleep now."

"It's hard to. We're just so happy you're here."


End file.
